Tamura Aira
Tamura of House Aira is a woman born of humble origins in the Far East, before coming to Wushanko to learn the Way of Gu. A master of the sword, she travels alone around Asgarnia as a vigilante, upholding the ideals of her teachings. History Born to a Ronin father and priestess mother, Tamura lived a life of respect for the spirits, and respect of the sword. However, when her father soon passed, Tamura was forced to leave home. She took his twin blades, a Katana and Wazikashi, with her to be adopted into the Way of Gu. She found herself at home with the Pranksters as she worked out her ten teachings, but when Slavers came for her at age 20, she was forced to fight for the Fauramizu's amusement. Her father's swords were put to the test, as she had to kill many of her former comrades in arms, and many more innocents. The blades were taken from her when she left the fight pits, and the cycle continued. Tamura was broken. That is, until the blue sails of an Asgarnian Ship made their way on the horizon. Asgarnians liberated the slave camp, as Tamura incited a revolt from within. She killed the captain herself, claiming his Owari blade. Having travelled to Waiko, she asked one of the Gu Sages for forgiveness, and for her prowess of a blade was made a reluctant master of combat. Tamura travelled West, seeking to aid those who aided her. With her armour repaired, she sets out to fight injustice in every way she can. The West Tamura, or Tam, quickly found her way about the West. With all her life spent learning to fight Eastern armour, she practiced to hone her skills and fight a westerner's usual armaments. She travelled North to Falador, meeting Knight Superbia of the Seven Deadly Sins. The two exchanged pholosophies, and the Gu Warrioress was pleased to discover the Sins had found their Way. She carries on her travels, searching various ports for a Smith capable of repairing her ceremonial armour and her found, but now broken twinswords. Appearance Tamura stands a modest 5'7, unhealthily thin from her time in the slave pits. She has puncture wound scars across her upper arms and slashes to her chest from those days, small, rough cuts digging into the left side of her jaw. Tam usually wears her hair in braids, and during formal or ceremonial events will paint her face in traditional make-up. Overall, she has brown eyes and black hair to match lightly tanned skin. Personality While being serious at first, people can quickly take note of Takura"s streak as a prankster. She has a habit of toying in the bar, making seemingly invaluable coins appear and disappear from the table, pop up in someone's drink, or her favourite, unscrewing the salt shaker to spill when used. Skills and Armaments *Owari of Fauramizu Lin Taken from the East by the Fauramizu branch of pirates, these gambling ring leaders kept the sword of their officer sparkling clean. Tamura, upon seeing the sails from her window used a hair pin to escape her cell, climbing carefully to the Captain's quarters to leave the pirates leaderless. Taking the blade for herself, Tam uses it to fight the injustice it brought to the world. *Wazikashi of Aira Jirou A broken weapon carried by her deceased father, second son of a second son, left unable to inherit and unable to fight long. Aira trained in dual sword combat, much like her father did, before her eventual capture. When she was captured, the swords were locked up for her use in the pits. But the Pitmaster upon hearing of the attack destroyed any weapons a slave could take. The broken swords are carried in Tamura's home, until she can find a smith capable of reforging the blades. *Katana of Aira Jirou See above. *Agility Tamura is nimble, fast moving, and has strong upperbody strength to carry her light weight. With this, she can climb gracefully and easily up irregular structures and sprint easily to gain distance. *Stealth Laying low to the ground, Tamura's small frame lets her hide behind cover, and when combined with her agility allows her to sneak in places most do not look. Keeping her eyes open for traps makes Tamura carefully able to avoid detection when pursuing a criminal. *Steel and Cloth Travel Armour Simple steel plates over a fur chest armour, in turn covering a rough cloth worn by Gu Masters. Tamura wears this steel, white and red armour in her travels across Asgarnia, feeling most at home in the light travel gear and sandals. *Ceremonial Armour of the Way of Gu Bright blue armour made of enameled steel, attached to dyed leather and ragged, durable cloth. The Tetsu design is made in a forgotten style remembered by the Gu Warriors. While effective against the common slashing weapons of the area, and covering the vitals against arrowfire, a well placed stab through the leather joints can make this armour a steel casket. *Jade Necklace A simple jade necklace bearing no enchantments, a good luck gift from Tamura's mother as she left home at age 10. Trivia *Aira Tamura is named after a character from the same story as the alternate version of Caelan Soulwood. In her original writing, she was a Priestess who left her order following the Goddess of the Wild to go alone and serve the wild. Being very close to nature, when she freed herself she and a small army band went to scout enemy territory, discovering their true foe... *Like most East Asian names, Aira is the surname and goes first, Tamura is the given name and goes second. However, Tamura switched the two to fit a Western style when she went westward. *Tamura's peankster qualities draws from Shonobo the Tengu himself. *Tamura draws influence from very few characters. Most inspiration for her came from research of Eastern Warrior-Women. Who'd have thought that would fit so well? Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Eastern Lands Category:Warrior Category:Vigilante Category:Asgarnia